Now
by akakuros11
Summary: Kominato Haruichi hanyalah seorang guru di TK Seido. Furuya Ren dan Furuya Rin, sepasang bocah kembar yang selalu ceria dan menyukai sang guru dan ayahnya. #gatau mau bikin summary gimana #FuruyaxHaruichi #M-Preg


Haruichi mencabuti rumput yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya. Cukup tinggi memang karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak membersihkannya. Lain waktu, mungkin dia bisa memanggil tukang kebun saja agar lebih rapi lagi pekaranganya.

Di rumah yang tidak begitu besar ini, Haruichi memastikan harus bersih dan tertata rapi, agar ia bisa nyaman tinggal di dalamnya. Walaupun hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah itu, ia tetap menjaga estetika.

'Ah, sudah jam 8' batinnya saat melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan yang melekat di tangan putihnya yang begitu mungil itu.

Walaupun sudah memasuki usia yang ke 26, tubuhnya masihlah layaknya tubuh seorang wanita. Kurus, pendek, dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang khas sekali dengan postur tubuh wanita. Ah, jangan lupakan rambut warna pink miliknya yang sekarang cukup panjang, namun ia selalu menekuk kemudian mengikatnya ke belakang, khas seorang ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Apapun yang orang lain komentari, ia tak terganggu sekalipun. Mengenai poninya, dia memberikan penjepit warna hitam sehingga kedua bola mata indahnya terpampang sempurna. Jika saja orang yang tidak mengenalnya, pasti beranggapan jika dirinya adalah wanita yang manis. Yah, sejak kecil memang dia sudah biasa diragukan jenis kelaminnya. -_-

Dengam secepat kilat, Haruichi membersihkan dirinya dari tanah yang mengotorinya, kemudian berlari menuju tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

TAMAN KANAK KANAK SEIDO

Sebuah papan dengan nama yang cukup jelas dibaca oleh orang yang membacanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ujar Haruichi yang baru saja tiba itu.

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang juga tak kalah pendeknya namun dengan wajah sangarnya memukul ringan kepala pink itu.

"Hukuman karena datang terlambat" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Raichi-kun tidak perlu memukulku juga kan" rajuk Haruichi sambil mengelus kepalanya. Walaupun pukulan itu terbilang ringan, tapi kalau yang memukul itu semacam Todoro-Ah maksudnya Sanada Raichi tentu saja rasanya terasa sangat berbeda.

Tanpa menengok lagi, Raichi berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak lupa sebuah pisang menemani langkahnya.

"Ah, aku juga harus cepat-cepat" gumam Haruichi sambil mengambil apa saja yang akan ia bawa.

"Aori Ayumi!"

"HADIR!"

"Ayumu Rioh!"

"HADIR!"

"Furuya Ren!"

"HADIR!"

"Furuya Rin!"

"HADIR!"

Haruichi tersenyum ketika mendapati dua anak kembar itu duduk di bangku mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka.

"Hinata Tooru!"

"HADIR!"

Dan Haruichipun melanjutkan memanggil satu persatu murid yang ada di ruangan itu. Sejumlah 20 kira-kira yang berada di kelas itu.

"Sekarang waktunya kita menggambar, keluarkan buku gambar kalian" pinta Haruichi setelah semuanya telah terpanggil namanya.

Dengan semangat, anak-anak itu mengeluarkan buku gambar mereka masing-masing dan tak lupa pensil dan pensil warna.

"Kita mau gambar apa?" Tanya sosok rambut hitam yang kita sebut saja namanya Sanada Reichi. Ya, dari namanya saja sudah jelas itu anak siapa dengan siapa, tidak perlu dijelaskan kembali.

"Terserah kalian mau gambar apa" jawab Haruichi.

"Kalau begitu, Rei mau gambar PISANG!" ujar anak itu begitu bersemangat.

Haruichi tidak sengaja tertawa melihat begitu antusiasnya bocah itu terhadap pisang, sangat persis dengan orang yang tadi memukulnya.

Haruichi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kelas untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangan anak didiknya. Ia juga dapat melihat berbagai gambar, ada pisang, gunung, kue, bahkan ada gambar kucing disana.

Yang membuatnya penasaran dan tertarik tentunya adalah gambar dari duo kembar di kelas itu, dan Haruichipun mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ren dan Rin menggambar apa?" Tanya Haruichi kepada dua bocah itu.

"Ren-nii menggambar Papa, dan Rin menggambar Mama" jawab Rin dengan wajah polosnya.

Sebuah senyum yang entah apa artinya muncul di raut wajah manis lelaki berambut pink itu. Hatinya juga ikut berdesir mendengar jawaban dari muridnya itu.

"Walaupun Rin tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Mama, tapi kata Papa, Mama mirip dengan Ren-nii, jadi Rin gambar yang mirip Ren-nii saja" cerita Rin panjang.

"Benarkah? Pasti Mamanya Ren dan Rin itu cantik ya" balas Haruichi dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi Ren nggak cantik! Ren itu ganteng!" Timpa Ren yang tidak terima.

Pecahlah kembali tawa Haruichi hari ini. Dia lebih sering tertawa jika berada di TK ini. Anak-anak yang polos dan begitu menggemaskan. Haruichi sangat menikmati pekerjaannya itu.

"Hari ini Ren-nii dan Rin belajar menggambar loh, Pa" dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, gadis kecil itu bercerita.

Kini duo kembar laki-laki-perempuan itu tengah berbaring nyaman di kasur dengan bantalan kaki panjang Papa mereka.

"Lalu Ren dan Rin menggambar apa?" Tanya sang Papa nampak antusias. Dia senang sekali mendengar bagaimana perkembangan putra-putrinya.

"Ren menggambar Papa dan Rin menggambar Mama" jawab Ren yang mendahului ucapan adiknya itu.

Sang Papa sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Papa mau lihat boleh?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. 'Apa aku sudah siap?'

Rinpun mengangguk dan langsung melesat mengambil hasil gambarannya dan gambaran sang kakak yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Gambar pertama adalah gambar lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut yang hitam pekat, serta warna bola mata yang agak kebiruan. Sudah pasti itu sang Papa.

"Ini Papa ya? Lumayan" komentar sang Papa.

Dan ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal di benaknya.

"Kalian sudah bisa menulis ya?" Tanyanya karena ada namanya di bagian bawah. FURUYA SATORU dalam huruf jepang.

"Ini dibantu sama Haru sensei. Bagaimana? Ren sudah bisa menulis nama Papa!" Ujar Ren bersemangat.

"Tapi kan nulisnya nggak sendiri!" Rin yang tidak terima merajuk dengan lucunya.

"Kan kita nggak tahu nama Mama, jadi nama Papa saja yang ditulis kan" balas Ren.

"Tapi Rin juga mau nulis nama Papa dan Mama" ujar Rin dengan gembungan pipinya.

Sebelum perdebatan berlanjut tanpa ujung itu, Satoru, sang Papa menyuarakan suaranya.

"Kalau kalian sudah bisa menulis dengan lancar dan bagus nanti, Papa ajarkan menulis nama Papa dan Mama. Bagaimana?" tanyanya yang langsung saja membuat duo itu berbinar.

Dua bocah itu mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Sementara Satoru menatap dalam ke tulisan yang menyebutkan namanya itu. 'Furuya Satoru ya?'

"Oh iya, sekarang giliran gambarnya Rin!" Pekik Rin semangat.

Dengan sangat antusias, tangan mungil itu membuka lembaran buku gambarnya yang pada akhirnya menunjukkan gambar sosok dengan rambut warna pink cerah.

"Ini Mama?" tanya Satoru dengan wajah takjub.

"Darimana kalian tahu gambaran Mama?" Tanyanya lagi masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kata Papa kan Mama mirip sama Ren-nii, jadi Rin gambar yang mirip Ren-nii dong" jawabnya dengan senang, apalagi mendapat pujian dari Papanya.

Satoru mengecup singkat kepala putrinya itu. Dia bersyukur karena sifat 'kurang pintar' miliknya tidak menurun ke siapapun diantara mereka.

"Eh, tapi yang ini salah" ujar Satoru begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Rinpun menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, tidak suka jika gambarannya ada yang salah, padahal milik kakaknya tadi sudah benar.

"Warna bola mata Mama itu seperti milik Rin, berwarna pink, tidak seperti Ren yang berwarna biru" ujarnya.

Kedua bocah itu ber'oh' ria. Mereka terlihat tertarik karena mendapati fakta baru mengenai Mama mereka.

"Eh, kenapa jadi mirip sensei ya kalau begitu?" Tanya Ren yang otaknya sangat encer itu.

Rinpun juga mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Mungkin memang mirip" jawab Satoru seadanya.

-FIN-


End file.
